1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to storage of programs and more particularly relates to storing a BIOS (Basic Input Output System) in a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer system starts up, typically it first runs instructions on the processor(s) which are stored in a BIOS (Basic Input Output System). These instructions may initialize the system and may help the system determine how it is configured and how it may operate. Typically, the BIOS is stored either in a ROM (read only memory) or in a special RAM (random access memory).
If the BIOS is stored in a ROM, it may not be changed without going through either the extreme measure of replacing the ROM or reprogramming the ROM if that is possible. When it is possible to reprogram a ROM, it is typically a highly involved process, and often requires removing the ROM from the computer system for programming in a special programming device. If the BIOS is stored in a RAM, that RAM must be powered at all times, often leading to a requirement that a special battery be supplied as part of the computer system for the sole purpose of powering the RAM for the BIOS. Still, at some time that battery must be replaced, and that process requires either backing up the contents of the BIOS or losing the contents of the BIOS.
If the contents of the BIOS are lost, the system will not have any specialized configuration information, and may not function at all. Also, if the contents of the BIOS are incorrect, such as containing a bug in the programming for example, then the BIOS must be fixed. Using a RAM, the fix may be made by rewriting the RAM, or possibly rewriting a portion of the RAM corresponding to the area where the bug is located. Using a ROM, the ROM must either be replaced or reprogrammed as mentioned above. Likewise, any configuration values stored in a BIOS that are user programmable must be stored in a RAM.
In one embodiment, the invention is an apparatus. The apparatus includes a BIOS embodied in a non-volatile storage device. The apparatus also includes a non-volatile storage manager embodied in the non-volatile storage device, the non-volatile storage manager controlling access to a portion of the BIOS.